


午夜

by KuroNaka



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: 他们在一起看了场电影。
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 4





	午夜

一声枪响，视野里明蓝色的天空晃了晃，无情坠向地面。耳畔是呼啸的风声，而他无力回天，仅存的蓝眼死盯着警官沾土的、一步步迈向自己的皮靴。诡异的释然感自心底翻涌而上。  
…………  
就这么结束了？  
视野逐渐模糊，耳鸣声如同幽灵不停地徘徊于头顶，撕扯着为数不多的记忆片段，他不自觉地想抓住它，却一无所获。直到意识被扯碎前，一个声音打破黑暗：  
“我说，这电影真有那么无聊吗？”  
Sal醒来，正对上Larry一双笑眼。

黑白字幕在电视上飞快地滚动。作为黑暗里唯一的光源，它此刻更像个投影仪。尽管房间里没有多少光线，也足以让Sally Face看清对方的脸。  
他在沙发上费力地伸了个懒腰，想彻底摆脱先前有些荒诞的梦，却踢翻几个空啤酒罐。反正地板也干净不到哪里去，他迅速为自己的马虎找了个借口。  
“结局是什么？”  
"老套路——杀人魔被就地正法，民众皆大欢喜。他们不都有个杰森了吗？还是说对面具有什么特殊情结？"  
Sal被Larry的吐槽逗笑了，血液重又涌回大脑。他下意识摸摸恋人的脸，又伸手去够头后面的固定带。Sal自认为他早就习惯这么做了，不过今天手脚好像有点不听使唤。  
现在，这个午夜电影院唯二的观众正以奇怪的姿势窝在有点发霉的布沙发里。Larry好歹保持着坐的样子，而Sally Face醒来后花了一段时间才意识到自己的头早已枕到Larry的大腿上，啊，他边解带子边想，那好像原来是爆米花桶的位置来着。我睡得有这么熟吗？管他呢，反正比这更亲密的事我们都干过了。  
靠下的束缚被解开后，sal稍稍把义肢往上抬起，又伸手不轻不重地扯下Larry长发的发尾。被暗示的青年正试图从几个靠垫里翻出遥控器，他顿了下，一把扔掉其中的某个垫子，俯身凑上Sal的脸。自打确认关系那天起，他就再也不想亲那层没温度的人造材料了。

…………  
周围满是黑暗与残影，唯独呼吸声被粗重地过滤。

一股子廉价的焦糖爆米花味儿，Sal并不讨厌这个，他舔舔嘴唇，相反这给了他一种可以称作安慰的感觉。  
“喂——我说啊——”  
Sal微微眯起眼，半遮着面具也能读出那有点得意的小情绪。他八成是喝醉了，罪魁祸首要么是啤酒，要么是那个吻。  
“如果明天再找不到工作……干脆我改行当杀手算了。”  
“好啊，至少咱们能换个大点的公寓呆着啦。“Larry半附和半哄骗地回答道，暗自后悔买酒的决定。要是第二天Sally Face的面试真的被宿醉搞砸了，他肯定又得沮丧好一阵子。  
“那你也不用……我是说……卖掉你的画……”  
对方显然对这个敷衍不大满意，有点激动地诉说着什么，含糊不清的话语慢慢融化于温柔的夜晚。Larry没有回应，无言地抚摸Sal的肩膀，轻捏掌心，示意他放松。几次单方面的抗议后，男人停下了近乎任性的行为，再次睡去。

晚间新闻的主持人喋喋不休地报道今天城市里的一堆破事，Larry没有抬头，比起月底的水电费和房租，他更担心Sal——担心他为伴侣操心过头。听起来可能有点奇怪，不过从朋友到家人到情侣，他们的关系进展都是建立在对彼此的重视上。可他不希望重视有天转变为负担，一想到Sal平日里担心的大部分很有可能是自己的事，安心之余他心里又多了份失落。你谈个恋爱都多愁善感成什么样了，没出息，他暗骂自己一句。  
总算是捞到该死的遥控器，长发男人关掉电视，再一把抱起另一个晕乎乎的长发男人。对方干脆地环住Larry的脖颈，像只听话的考拉。年轻的画家突然很想笑，明明吃一家人的饭，他们的身高差倒是从来有增无减。两人刚结识时，Larry还预言Sal能长得和他一样高，没准兄弟俩能穿同码的乐队T恤去学校炫耀——现在看来大概是没可能了，比gizmo看腻枪战片还要没可能。

顾不上收拾残局，两人就这么纠缠着倒在床垫上。忙乱中Larry甚至帮理了下Sal有点睡翘的头毛（他一向擅长这个），接着躺平，再起身确认下毯子还盖在那个酒鬼身上。迷迷糊糊中Larry记起上次Sally Face喝醉时差点把毕业典礼上的所有人抱个遍，Travis的表情没能拍下来真是天大的遗憾，而当蓝发青年跌跌撞撞倒在他的怀里，双手环住自己腰的那一刻，他没忍住问了一个问题：  
“毕业后你也能一直这样抱我吗？”  
“当然。”  
然后是一个蠢透了的酒嗝。

回忆被Larry的轻笑打断，他抓紧身边人的手，从承诺兑现的那天起，Larry Johnson便拥有世界上最甜蜜的负担——至今从未后悔。  
“那么，晚安。”  
但愿此刻Sal能有个好梦，他默默祝福，然后闭上眼睛。  
明天又是新的一天。  



End file.
